


What Are My Words Worth: An O and Yaz AU

by Spymaster13



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Bisexual Yasmin Khan, Episode AU: s12e1-2 Spyfall, Episode: s12e01-02 Spyfall, F/M, Missing Scene, POV The Master (Doctor Who), Police Officer Yasmin Khan, Yasmin khan is a time lady
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26004610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spymaster13/pseuds/Spymaster13
Summary: O shares a sweet moment with Yaz after pulling her away from Daniel Barton's party. But is it laced with much more sinister intentions than it seems? Why is he so interested in her family and her travels with the Doctor? And more importantly, why does he seem to think Yaz is hiding a secret?
Relationships: Yasmin Khan/O, Yasmin Khan/The Master (Dhawan)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	What Are My Words Worth: An O and Yaz AU

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yaz_Khan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaz_Khan/gifts).



What Are My Words Worth?: An O and Yaz AU

~Take me to the Lakes where all the poets went to die. I don't belong. And, my beloved, neither do you.~

.........................  
O had done well so far to upkeep his disguise. Incredibly well, actually. More than he expected. He seemed to fool the Doctor and her fam right from the off and keep their trust as he went along. He thought Graham was the one who came closest, if he was honest, but even then the Doctor stepped in before the conversation could go any further. Yasmin Khan, however, she was a special case. In many ways, she reminded the Master of Martha Jones. Young, energetic, brave and kind. Striving for success and recognition above all. He had noticed indeed that the Doctor cared about her, but not perhaps in the way Yaz would have liked. It was up to him, then, to provide the comfort she sought and the recognition she needed. 

O had made her fresh cups of tea when the Doctor had fallen asleep like the lightweight she was. He stayed up with Yaz for the entire night that she had found herself crudely transported to the Kassavan realm of utter nothingness. He could tell the fear in her voice was real when she described it, but that secretly below everything, there was another reason she feared the void of only herself surrounded by odd pathways of kelp like bands that she didn't dare touch. He took care to never leave her side, another goal of his to hurt the Doctor more when he revealed his true identity. But there was something else. He didn't know how she had done it, but the girl had caused a great worry inside his hearts. Somehow he knew exactly the turmoils and fears that engulfed her as she shivered outside on the porch of his hut. So utterly ignorant, all of them, of the danger inside. Just as he planned.

But he hadn't expected to care for Yasmin Khan at all. This was further deep in than he had permitted himself to go, further into a psyche of another human than he'd ever dared to venture. Even Lucy, his wife from the Saxon years, hadn't managed to cause this level of concern from him during the time he was with her. She was always more of a trophy wife for him to look good while he carried out his secret domination plan. And yes, this was similar. But Yasmin Khan was no Lucy Saxon. The Master knew there was something hidden under the surface. She looked absolutely stunning in her sparkled jacket black tie outfit, his own breath catching in his throat as he came out of the opposite end of the wardrobe with Graham. The Master had never expected the Doctor to be much one for fashion with the way she usually dressed, but he was awed at just how many options the companions had to choose from. He never missed a chance to dress for the occasion, and was it his imagination- or was Yaz eyeing him up and down as much as he was her?

The pair managed to keep as little eye contact and verbal recognition as they could while the Doctor rambled excitedly about how they would split into groups and infiltrate Daniel Barton's party. This was an important part of the mission, she said. There was a missing link between Daniel Barton and his control over those creatures. She just couldn't work out what it was. The Master had to try very hard to hide his smirk at this statement. He'd done very well to hide himself, but he knew the disguise couldn't last much longer with which groups were about to converge. He opted to go alone with Yaz, his MI6 basic training would be enough to make sure she felt safe. The Doctor had hastily agreed.

It was why he now found himself with a beautiful girl next to him, nearly leaning on his arm as his fresh pressed suit crinkled against her jacket, the tension rose the closer she nudged to him, nervously fiddling with her hair. This was his opportunity to have her to himself, to entice him the furthest of the 'fam' into his carefully woven trap. He watched with a placid expression as she threw the dice into the poker game table (wrongly, but he didn't comment) and promptly lost them 10,000 in poker coins. Sympathetic groans and cheers rose around the the gathered crowd. 

"What- did we win?" Yaz asked excitedly as he held back an eye roll.

"No," O said quickly, grimacing. 

"Didn't know what I was doing anyway." 

*He could tell.* 

"Well, you know what they say," O whispered as he leaned into her, taking his chance while he had it. "Unlucky in dice, lucky in love." 

"Do they say that?" Her head turned, good, he had her attention.

"No," said O with a soft smirk. 

The girl gave a chuckle as she leaned into his shoulder, the tension between the pair at an all time high. As soon as he was about to take his chance and get her away, the Doctor walked past and cast her gaze up to the balcony, where Daniel Barton was observing the action. The Master briefly caught his eye and shook his head, now was not the right time for a reveal. Soon, but not quite yet. Yasmin was still turned away, looking worriedly after the Doctor as she went through the main doors, the Master sure she didn't see their interaction. Daniel Barton gave no notion that he had acknowledged the Master, his current work partner, but went out the back doors after the Doctor. 

"Shall we pop outside for a bit, love?" O looked around for any sign of Graham or Ryan to potentially stop him from taking Yaz away from the Doctor. "Stifling in here with this suit. Not that I'm complaining of course, a bit of black tie espionage is a welcome break from analyzing files." 

"Wouldn't mind," Yaz gave him one of her bright smiles. "I'll get us some drinks, yeah? What do you like, white wine?"

"Mild suits well," O flashed a fake grin.

A lie. Whenever he did drink, he preferred the heavy, heavy amber liquids with expensive taste, ranging sometimes in the 90 to 100 human pounds range. He usually saved drinking for a quiet night in his TARDIS library with his feet up on a luxurious stool, a classic novel in hand, a crackling fire nearby. But this was an undercover adventure with the Doctor keeping a close eye on him and her friends, and an important mission for him to time exactly right. If he messed this up, gave himself away too early or too late, it would be over for O and he would have to admit that he had lied to the Doctor, letting her place all her trust and affection in him as a human. He wasn't quite ready for that yet. O held his arm out, Yaz hesitating before taking it as she glanced around for the others. The pair exited from the noise and obnoxious laughter of upper class society, both of them sighing with relief as they sat next to each other on the steps outside.

"Can't stand them," Yaz groaned, flickering an annoyed glare to a man in fancy dress nearby eyeing her up. "Thanks for getting me out. Undercover I can deal with. Social events, not as well." 

"I could tell you were itching as much as I was," O smiled playfully. "Are you feeling any better? You were quite shaken up last night." 

"Only natural for ending up in a terrifying, never ending void," said Yaz, her hands shaking. "I just- wish I knew what it was. It were almost like a...circuit board. And there were all these lights waiting to swallow me up- and once they did...I thought I'd died." 

"Prime first date material, this," O joked, nudging her shoulder.

"Date?" Yaz's eyes widened. "Even with her around?" 

"Not here now, is she?" O raised an innocent eyebrow. "Is that a problem? I apologize for overstepping boundaries perhaps prematurely..."

"No!" Yaz exclaimed rather suddenly. "No, I mean- you haven't. It's nice. I haven't had someone care about me this way in a long time."

"You can choose not to tell me if you like," said O. "But that wasn't the first time when you've been entirely alone, was it? The darkness swallowing you up? The fear in your eyes looks far too familiar. Almost like your body is used to it." 

Yaz suddenly looked quite struck by his words, her expression twisting as she looked out at the perfectly trimmed bushes that only a rich person would have adorning their garden. The Master could tell he'd hit a nerve, a sensitive part of her past that she never liked to talk about. But he knew it was there, squriming under all the protective layers she put on to make herself seem tough. Bullied, the Master had seen that right away. Put down by schoolmates was most likely, but he sensed neglect from her family on the fringes. 

"It was years ago," Yaz muttered. "Don't usually talk about it, but- I feel like I can trust you. I ran away from home. My marks were dropping and my family weren't pleased, perfect sister was performing so much better. She weren't called nasty names in the hallway, though. She had friends, a more tolerable life. And then one day, I just...couldn't do it. I ran. I got about as far as the hills outside Sheffield, no goal in mind really, no place I were going. But...just being alone, no one textin or calling. I thought I'd never feel more alone than that." 

"Someone must've cared enough to find you," O said quietly, his eyes wide as he drunk in her words, it was *so* satisfying when people trusted him enough with their darkest secret, not knowing what he could do later.

"My sister," Yasmin nodded, wiping a tear away. "She called the police, thought I was doing something stupid. Might've done if the officer didn't stop me." 

"Hence inspiring you to join the force?" O raised an eyebrow, chuckling at her shocked look. "Not too hard to work out, even for an analyst. Haven't had the best luck at the office musself. They take the mickey out on me almost daily for my obsessions with space and the Doctor. Don't believe it exists, always chiding me to keep my focus on threats on the ground. And they are threats on Earth, I tell them. These aliens come to Earth day in and day out, with horrible intentions. But without fail, I'm always the last for the canteen line, left with the stale, rotting food. They mess up my files, take the threats and taunts online."

"I'm so sorry, that's awful," Yaz placed a gentle, sympathetic hand on his. "Can't your boss do anything?"

"C only makes it worse," O shrugged. "Encourages them, more like." 

"I knew there was something about you underneath all your giddy and happy smiles and mysterious phrases," smiled Yaz, leaning into his side. "We're just the same, you and I. Never felt like I've belonged here." 

"Y'know," O said seriously, considering his words very, very carefully. "There might be a couple reasons for that. I've found through my wise years of studying humans that they never seem to give the best people the love and care they need." 

"Yeah?" Yaz quirked a brow. "What's the other reason?" 

The pair had never been so close, so intimate. The blazing afternoon sunshine was soon hidden by a cloud, covering the sparkled glare of Yasmin's top. She emulated beauty even without the natural spotlight, her kindness, her sympathy for others. It was something all the Doctor's companions tended to have in spades, but she was different. Special. O suddenly felt heat radiating through his hot layerings as a gentle breeze swept over the porch, spreading a gentle music from inside. His brow furrowed, this was wrong. Wrong in every way. He should hate her, this was all a part of the scheme to draw her in. But he didn't. He couldn't force himself to. The Master felt himself being drawn closer by her mysterious smelling perfume- touching a scent that somehow reminded him of home. 

But all too soon the Doctor had stormed into the building from their entrance, looking ready to break into a run. Always never noticing when she interrupted the most obvious of social cues. The pair heaved a sigh as O helped Yaz up, sensing that they would both need to run again quite soon.

"Back to the chase?" O grimaced with a gentle smile. 

"Back to the chase." 

In all too short a time, O would shatter her hearts as he revealed himself to be the Doctor's worst enemy. He would leave her confused and more alone than ever after all his sweet words and soft caresses. Some were for show, he wasn't afraid to admit it. But others were entirely of his own draw, his own pull into the mystery of Yasmin Khan. There was more to her than the Doctor and the fam would ever see, that much he certainly knew. Because there was something about this seemingly ordinary human girl from Sheffield that came to him when he most needed it. 

Yasmin Khan reminded him of home.  
.....


End file.
